


Bored!

by Fangirl_Deluxe14



Series: Kinktober 2018 [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sam Winchester, M/M, dean being a tease, hand-jobs, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Deluxe14/pseuds/Fangirl_Deluxe14
Summary: Dean is bored.  They haven't had a hunt in weeks, and he's going crazy just sitting in the bunker, doing nothing.  Except for Sam. Yeah, he's been doing Sam quite a lot these weeks. Hmm… Sam. Sitting in the library, reading, working, nerding out over something.





	Bored!

Dean is bored.  They haven't had a hunt in weeks, and he's going crazy just sitting in the bunker, doing nothing.  Except for Sam. Yeah, he's been doing Sam quite a lot these weeks. Hmm… Sam. Sitting in the library, reading, working, nerding out over something.

 

Dean grins as he pushes himself out of bed.   Rummaging through his clothes, he picks out a pair of jeans Sam had torn off him on more than one occasion, a worn t-shirt and one of Sam’s plaid flannels on top.  He looks himself over in the mirror, winks at himself, and leaves to the library. A man on a damned mission.

 

Entering the library, Dean walks over to Sam slowly.  His socks soften his footsteps to the point that is right behind his brother when Sam notices him.

 

“Dean?  Have you finally found -?”  Sam cuts himself off when he turns around and takes in Dean’s appearance.

 

“Nope”, Dean answers with a playful smirk on his lips as he slides into Sam’s lap.  “But I figured out what we should be doing right now.”

 

Sam cocks an unimpressed eyebrow at him.  “You’ve got such a one-track mind, I am amazed you get anything done on a hunt.”  He moves his hands to Dean’s hips, intending to push him out of his lap so he could go back to looking for a hunt for them.  But, before he is even touching Dean, his hands are pinned to the armrests of the chair. A finger is then placed in front of his lips.

 

“Shh, Sammy...” Dean whispers.  “Watch. Don’t touch, and don’t say a word.”  The weight disappears from Sam’s lap, yet Dean’s hands remain on his shoulders.  Dean’s lips touch Sam’s for just a moment before he pulls away and stands a few feet away.  Pressing a button on his phone, a cheesy striptease song played in innumerable strip clubs playing from it.  Dean sets the phone down the table beside Sam and moves to the rhythm, hips gyrating.

 

Sam’s eyes follow Dean’s hand as it trails down his chest, Sam’s own shirt hiding his fingertips most of the time.  Dean’s hips begin to rock, thrusting against the palm of his hand slowly.

 

Dean continues to move his hips to the beat of the music as he undoes the button of his jeans and slowly pulls the zipper down, his straining erection following quickly, making itself known.  He moves from side to side as he turns around, bending over to show off his ass as he pushes down the jeans. Kicking the jeans to the side, Dean turns back to face Sam. The underwear isn’t doing a good job at hiding Dean’s erection, but that isn’t really the point now either.  The point is to get Sam to lose control. 

 

And by the looks of it, Dean’s doing at least a decent job.  Sam’s hands are clutching the armrests and he’s breathing hard, almost like he’s angry.  And an angry and horny Sammy means he’ll be rough. Which is the result Dean wanted anyways.  Dean moves his hand out towards Sam and crooks a finger in a ‘come hither’ motion.

 

In a flash, Dean’s back hits the wall roughly, and he lets out a groan as his head tips back.  Large hands are gripping his hips tightly and teeth are scratching against his ear.

 

“You fucking jerk, you know I can’t fucking resist you when you do stuff like that”, Sam sneers before pulling back, only to move back in to kiss Dean roughly.  Dean opens up under him with a moan and wraps his arms around Sam’s neck. 

 

“Fuck, Sammy…  That’s what I was banking on”, Dean breathes out as he feels teeth against his neck and a hand around his cock, the soft fabric of his boxers quickly getting wet with precum.

 

Sam’s hand is rough.  Fast. Hard. Perfect.  It’s just what Dean needs, and before he has his wits about him, he comes.  “Sam...” He moans. Before he can gather himself, the warmth of Sam’s body pressed against his own is gone, and he opens his eyes to see Sam sitting back down.

 

“We really need to find a hunt soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are dearly appreciated!


End file.
